


Black Friday and Black Coffee

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Black Friday, Shopping Hell, So much caffeine, Team CFVY - Freeform, holidays au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "Christmas" in July fic about everyone's favorite second year team!</p><p>Technically a holiday theme and technically still July while posting this. And no, I was not just now grasping at straws to write a fluff shopping fic for Team CFVY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday and Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> I was inspired during the RWBY Vol. 2 Tugg screening the other night and just had to write something about one of the most beloved teams at Beacon.
> 
> WARNING: The fic was spawned from real life experiences of Black Friday events. These were dark times...

It felt like Christmas shopping with getting earlier and earlier every year. And after last year, the members of Team CFVY were determined to not die. Well, everyone except the Black Friday veteran Coco. She, after many years of practice, training, and mad shopping skills, was prepared for the worst. And when there were combat skirts 3 for 20 lien, you better believe it would get very ugly very quickly.

As they made their way in early to the first shop of the evening, each team member took their respective positions. Coco went to the heart of the shop to prepare for quick snatching and tackling down anyone who stood in her way. Fox snuck into one of the lines and was handed a number for what he assumed was for the newest version of the Scroll. Velvet did the same, except it was for a very rare specialty item that Coco really wanted. And Yatsuhashi was unintentionally warding off people from the checkout line nearest to the exit.

It was nearing the 11:00 p.m. start time (which Coco had made very vocal in the walk over to the shop that she thought was the stupidest decision they could make because it defies 'tradition' and the 'right' way of doing shopping) and everyone was ready to attack. At least Coco was and her strong, vicious aura was scarring the other woman around her. Although the other shoppers were packed together tightly around the piles of sale items, there was a mysterious invisible barrier around the young huntress. 

The clock ticked loudly as the shoppers exchanged death glares and avoided eye contact with Coco. Velvet was visible shaking even though she was debatably safe in a very organized line. It was leaving that line that frightened her...

Over the intercoms a chipper voice kindly reminded the shoppers, "No use of weapons, dust, or lethal force is permitted at ANY time. Doing so will cause a lifetime ban at the establishment as well as we will report you to the proper authorizes. Remember negativity attracts Grimm and we don't want to have to fight off you AND them. I'm talking to you Ms. Adel!

"Anyways, happy shopping!" A buzzer rang and the shopping began!

No one got in Coco's way, and those who did learned very quickly that wasn't the smartest idea. Although the huntress's specialty was heavy hitting, she was able to go from pallet to pallet and grab exactly what she wanted from each. She never missed a beat as she picked up the maximum amount of every item. 

Fox checked his watch. It had been 5 minutes since the buzzer and he was pretty far ahead in the line. There were only three or four people in front of him. He silently prayed that his partner wouldn't kill him if he didn't get the "max". They only needed four, not 12. Though he knew he would fail to convince her of that. Especially since Yatsuhashi had a bad habit of having to replace his every few months. And not for the reasons you'd think. 

Velvet wasn't having the same luck in her line. Behind and in front of her were very chatty girls that liked complaining more than they liked the product they were waiting for. It didn't help that one of them was more than loudly making remarks about her being a faunus. It was bad enough that she had to deal with that kind of thing at school, mostly mocking by a wet-behind-the-ears first year, but in public it was sometimes worse...

Just as they were about to say something really offensive that would have literally made Velvet cry, Coco appeared out of thin air. She was sweating from the workout, causing her sunglasses to slide down her face in a much more threatening way than they should have. The girls almost passed out from the sudden death glare. They shut up long enough for them to get their item and get the hell out of there. With the help of her team leader, Velvet got the specialty item plus one extra. It was a successful mission!

The team gathered together at the unintentionally guarded checkout line and dumped all their items on the belt. The cost was outrageous even with the heavy discounts. But Coco still swiped her charge card. Velvet almost passed out if Yatsuhashi hadn't been holding her shoulders, keeping her standing. Fox just put his face into his hand. 

This was happening. Again. At least it wasn't as bad as last year. There was so much blood. And the receipt... 

After all the shopping bags were loaded onto their biggest teammates arms, they moved on to the next shop. It went on like that until 4:30 a.m. They went to the only coffee shop that opens that early, and piled into their regular booth. They ordered almost everything on the menu.

"Are you sure, guys?" the barista asked worried for their safety ingesting an inhuman amount of caffeine.

"Mission in a few hours. No time for sleep," Coco replied sharply, adjusting her shades to hide the heavy bags under her eyes. Her teammates weren't as good at hiding their exhaustion. Velvet was using Yatsuhashi's arm as a pillow while her partner was slightly slumped forward in a meditative state. Fox was just face first on the table with his arm laid across, his hand in the perfect shape for a cup of hot, black coffee. 

Slightly tensing, the barista made them everything. Literally everything. They had to have most of the tables pushed together to hold all the drinks. But they were knocked back almost as fast as they were made. Most were being drank by Coco. She kept her partner going by handing him one cup after another. 

Yatsuhashi weren't nearly as bad as their teammates. The two were nursing individual cups of less caffeinated drinks; one was a green and herbal tea blend while the other was a carrot-cake flavored blend with a single shot of espresso. By 7 a.m., when all of the sane people were coming in for their morning cup, Team CFVY had left nothing but empty cups and one hell of a tab to pay off. 

As the team walked back to Beacon, they made a bit of a sight to behold; Yatsuhashi carrying Velvet piggyback, while Coco and Fox trailed walking ahead with a small pep in their step. They all had shopping bags slung up and down their arms. It had been a good shopping day. 

And after they dumped all their new purchase in their dorm room, it would be a good Saturday filled with killing Grimm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
